


Waterfall

by smallameangel



Series: Frans Week Short Stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Echo Flowers, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Waterfall (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Day 2 forfransweek'stumblr challenge!This story is too short for a summary without giving things away! Argh! :/





	

It had been years since everyone had made it to the surface. Up there, the sky was a soft blue for as far as the eye could see. Clouds drifted lazily past the mountain and its human-monster settlement. Rain, snow, and storms pelted down on the freedom-loving monsters who, for the most part, still refused to use any sort of umbrella or coat. On clear nights the moon illuminated the darkened streets and the stars twinkled brightly overhead. 

It had been years since everyone had made it to the surface, and yet, there he was, back on the same little island, cyan waters rushing quickly past his sneakered feet as he kneeled next to a lone Echo Flower. It whispered its hidden message once again to the weary bones rattling before it.

It had been years since everyone had made it to the surface, years since they had confided in him the reason for their dangerous trek through the Underground. A disease had been ravaging their body, and although their mind was still as sharp, and their SOUL was still as determined as ever, they would soon die.

* I thought, if I could do one amazing thing before the end, it would be to see if monsters were real, and to help them in any way I could. No one deserves to be trapped by something they can’t control, the young human had quietly whispered, their voice raspy and light from their malady.

It had been years since everyone had made it to the surface, but Frisk had run off that day without saying another word. Sans had let them go, unsure of how best to respond to such a heartfelt confession. They had texted every once in a while, the boney boy sending a joke or two every day in an awkward attempt at keeping contact with the dying human. They had gone back to their family a few towns over. Their four-day escapade had apparently worried their family to such an extent that there had been search parties deployed in an effort to find them. A volunteer in the search had found them walking down the dusty road that lead away from the mountain and swiftly brought them to the family’s designated hospital.

It had been years since everyone had made it to the surface… About six months after they had left the Underground, Frisk had asked Sans to visit them in the hospital. Alone. He had obliged, of course, though still slightly disappointed that no one else was allowed to visit. Upon appearing before the pale, strained face of the once vibrant and lively human, however, the skeleton understood. The mass of machines surrounding them had been unplugged, the wires hanging limply in their coiled holsters, no longer assisting the dying creature sitting weakly in the sterile hospital bed. A request had been mouthed, the twenty-something’s voice no longer usable without considerable effort. The soft, oversized blue and magenta sweater, along with a pair of matching blue corduroys had been lying neatly at the foot of the bed, their brown leather shoes stored neatly underneath. Sans had helped them get dressed, an ordeal that lasted a good twenty minutes with Frisk’s need for frequent breaks between the simplest of tasks. With the exhausted human finally dressed, the skeletal monster had swung them slowly into his arms, walking through a shortcut back to the cool humidity of the Underground’s most beautiful caves, Waterfall.

* Waterfall has always been my favorite place. The stars here are pretty, more genuine than those found outside, they had mouthed as they slowly looked around.

* waddya mean kid?

Frisk had pointed in the direction of a solitary Echo Flower on a small little island. Sans had taken their hand and carried them over to it, carefully standing them up once they had reached their destination.

* They’re filled with the dreams and wishes of all the monsters who were trapped here. Nothing could be more beautiful than that, they had mouthed once again, letting themselves fall to the soft, humid earth, their eyes scanning the jeweled sky.

* gee, if you put it that way, it’s kinda hard to argue with you, Sans had replied, lying down next to them.

* I could stay here forever. Wish I could… Frisk had mouthed once again, though Sans had barely caught it.

The mis-matched pair had admired the magical night sky for longer than Sans believed was humanly possible. He hadn’t dared move for fear of breaking the moment he had with his very special friend, but eventually, Frisk got up, their knees buckling slightly, arms trembling as they kneeled before the Echo Flower and took a long, deep breath.

* Don’t give up, Sans. Stay determined for me, okay?

It had been years since everyone had made it to the surface, and everyone had left, save for Frisk. They had left a tiny part of themselves, right there, in that blue, glowing flower. The exhausted skeleton carefully caressed its petals, his eye sockets pitch black as he recalled his friend’s final moments. The grief passed over him in a wave, and soon he found himself able to see again, his tiny white pupils shimmering unsteadily as he stood up and turned to leave. 

* heh… i’m doin’ my best kiddo… life’s just not the same without you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and write happy ones from now on... No promises though...


End file.
